If Tomorrow Never Comes
by Lady Frost08
Summary: ONESHOT! Will Izaya be able to show his love towards this girl and live happily ever after? Or will his love just end up in a tragic ending? please read and review, better than it sounds.


Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara. Only my OC here, Kim. Enjoy!

**Sometimes late at night**

**I lie awake and watch her sleeping**

**She's lost in peaceful dreams**

**So I turn out the light and lay there in the dark**

'*sigh* At last I'm finish for today' Izaya thought as he walked down the hallway leading to his bedroom. Opening the doorknob, he smiled at the sight awaiting him. Kim, his lover was peacefully sleeping at his bed. Dark, ebony locks framed around her head like a halo as her creamy white complexion shone under the moonlight filtering through his windows. Her uneven breathing was the only sound that can be heard as everything went still in an eerie silence. That is until-

"Mmmmm…I-Izaya, there….mmmmm" Kim moaned as she shifted her legs awkwardly, dark blush appearing on her face almost at the same time.

Izaya chuckled softly, "Tsk tsk, now now now, what are you dreaming about Kim-chan? Such a naughty girl" he said more to himself as he slowly made his way towards his bed.

**And the thought crosses my mind**

**If I never wake up in the morning**

**Would she ever doubt**

**The way I feel about her in my heart**

Izaya shifted more comfortably as he wrapped his arm around her waist. As if on a cue, Kim turned around, now facing him as she snuggled in his chest. Izaya smiled amusingly at the girl as he let his mind wandered off.

**IZAYA'S POV**

I closed my eyes expecting myself to fall asleep immediately but then it seems my mind has other plans. I remember my last deal with those bastards. As usual I was able to mindfuck one of their members into spilling me an important information 'bout them but they ambushed me. Tsk, I was even nearly killed but thankfully, my knowledge of fighting save me at the nick of time. Which brought me into this, what will happen to me if I die? Rather what would happen to the people I'll leave? Surely Shizu-chan would have a grand party in his house but really who cares about him anyway. But what about my Kim? Would she cry and shut herself from the world or would she eventually moved on and find someone else? I hope it's the first choice though. I don't want any other man coming near her. But most importantly, would she ever doubt my love for her?

**If tomorrow never comes **

**Will she know how much I love her?**

**Did I try in every way**

**To show her every day**

**That she's my only one**

**And if my time on earth were through**

**And she must face this world without me**

**Is the love I gave her in the past**

**Gonna be enough to last**

**If tomorrow never comes**

**FLASHBACK** (The day Izaya met Kim)

Izaya was happily humming as he walked down the streets of Ikebukuro. It has been a boring day for him and he decided to have some fun. Walking towards where he knew Shizuo always was, he knew the blonde would have a rampage if he saw him. That's why he went there.

**FLASH FORWARD**

As Izaya was running for his dear life, he bumped into a girl, walking out of a convenience store. He fell on top of her as she struggle to get up...to no avail. Looking up, the girl turn her head towards him just as their eyes met. And like a magnet, none was able to move. It was like, time had frozen. It was just them and no one else. But then a giant vending machine broke them out of concentration as Izaya quickly pulled the girl into a dark alleyway where he knew Shizuo would not be able to follow them.

*Thump* *thump*

'Shit, what's this feeling?' Izaya thought, 'Am I falling in love?'

After that, they became good friends until Izaya asked her to be his girlfriend one day. She accepted, of course and Izaya had never felt so happy before in his life.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Izaya was sure he treated her well and made sure she knows how much he loves her. She was the most important being in his life and he just couldn't imagine life without her. He knows of the risks of being with her that's why he made sure, she's always safe. And it was just a couple of weeks ago when Kim moved in with him.

**Cause I've lost loved ones in my life**

**Who never know how much I loved them**

**Now I lived with all regret**

**That my true feelings for them never were revealed**

Izaya remembered his parents, his dear parents. They loved him and he too loved them but were too never vocal about it. He thought they will always be there and he's never been so wrong in his life. Coming back from their meeting abroad, he received a call from some police stating that the plane they were riding crashed. And his parents were one of the victims that ended up dead.

**So I made a promise to myself**

**To say each day how much she means to me**

**And avoid that circumstance**

**When there's no second chance, to tell her how I feel**

That's why he would never ever do that again, he promised to himself. Once he finds that special someone, he would make sure that she knows how much he do loved her. And right now, he thinks he's doing a pretty good job at that with Kim, his first and only love.

**If tomorrow never comes **

**Will she know how much I love her?**

**Did I try in every way**

**To show her every day**

**That she's my only one**

**And if my time on earth were through**

**And she must face this world without me**

**Is the love I gave her in the past**

**Gonna be enough to last**

**If tomorrow never comes**

**AFTER A FEW MONTHS**

Izaya and Kim were walking in a park. They had just come back from the cinema after watching an action film and they ended up eating in a simple restaurant, Kim always liked. After that, they just roamed freely, strolling hand in hand in park, kids loved to play. Taking a deep breath, Izaya stopped, also stopping Kim in the process, when he kneels on one knee. Kim looked at him in shock.

"I-Izaya? What are you doing get up." She asks him

"Wait" he shush her, getting something in his pockets. Opening up a small box, he opened it to reveal small gold ring with a perfectly cut diamond in the middle, "Kim, I know we've known each other for a while and right from the start I've met you till now, I've always loved you . Will you let me continue in loving you forever? Will you marry me?"

Kim's eyes started to water, "Of course, you idiot! I love you too!" At that she hugged him, almost knocking him down.

"I love you too" Izaya murmured in her ear.

**So tell that someone that you love**

**Just what you're thinking of**

**If tomorrow never comes**

They were walking together home now, when a crazy man ran at them, in front. He has fire raging in his eyes as he pointed accusingly at Izaya, "You...you're the reason police are chasing me now! You'll pay..you'll pay for what you've done!" Without warning, the man charged at Izaya, knife ready at hand. They were rendered frozen as the only sound that could be heard was a knife hitting flesh. Finished with his purpose, the man ran away as if its never there in the first place. A trickle of blood falls to the concrete floor, followed by many more.

"K-Kim" Izaya choked back sobs, "Why did you do that?"

"Be-because I…love…you..I hope…that..I..was able…to..show it..to you" Then Kim coughed up blood

"I-its ok, its ok" Izaya said, cradling her head in his lap while holding back tears that was now flowing from his eyes, "Everything will be alright" while trying to reassure both himself and Kim in the process.

"I love you too" was the last thing Kim heard before being engulf in a dark nothingness.

**So, do you think Kim will be able to survive? Or die leaving Izaya alone in this world again? I did say she was engulfed in a black nothingness but she may be able to survive that so what do you think? Please leave some reviews guys. I may be able to write up a story again depending on your opinions so please I need some reviews. Thank you!**


End file.
